Years Later Jelsa
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: Jack overland frost and Elsa are best friends when Jack was Human, Then One day He Dies And Elsa blames herself.Elsa goes through her isolation then becomes immortal and lives On the north mountain in her Ice castle and Elsa has not seen Jack In more than 200 years But One day When jack is A guardian he Gets news that Elsa is the new Guardian what will happen when they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

**ELSA P.O.V**

Hi I'm Elsa, I'm 8 years Old, And my Best friends Are Jackson Overland Frost, And Anna My sister. And today is My Birthday

Jack and I are Best friends Because A long Time ago My father was In trouble In the Woods.

And His father Saved Mine, There was a knock at my Door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"It's Me Jack." Said the voice outside the Door.

I Jumped Off my Bed and Ran over to the door and swung it Open and without even thinking I grip The tall skinny Brown Haired Boy.

"Hey Kiddo, Wanna Go and Play?" He asked.

"Do I?" I said Excited, Anna was sleeping so We tipped Toed Down the hall Leaving snow behind Me.

Oh Yeah did I mention I Have The powers Of ice,frost,and Snow?

We ran Outside In the Woods to a lake, I ran Out in the Middle Of it And stomped my foot and froze It.

"Good Job snowflake." Said Jack, That was My Nickname from Him.

Then he ran out and We Skated Around I stopped in the center Of the lake Laughing Out of breath, He Laughed as well But He stopped Laughing when he Looked Down at my feet, I looked down and Saw the ice Under me was cracking. I watched It crack In fear.

"H-Hey Elsa W-Wanna Play a game?" He asked Nervously

"Jack do you Really think this Is the Time?" I asked.

"No,But a game that Might save you." Said Jack

"O-Okay." I Said Scared.

"Lets Play Hopscotch Like we Do Everyday." Said Jack.

Then He started Jumping around,

"it's as easy as One,two, three." Said Jack As he bent Down and grabbed a staff, Type thingy.

"Alright Now it's your turn." Said Jack.

I moved, Just a little Bit scared to Death.

"That's it, That's it." Said Jack then he took the staff and wrapped it Around my Little waist and Pulled Me to the thicker Ice.

I laughed, But then I noticed He had Pushed Himself to the cracking Ice spot.

I looked at his worried Face as he Looked At me telling me this it. But i forced the thought of Jack dying out of my head.

"Alright Jack it's your turn!" I said teary Eyed

"Goodbye Elsa." Said Jack, I went Confused then the ice broke under His Feet, and He Fell In.

"JACK!" I Yelled.

Then that was it, Jack is gone.

"No,No." I told myself

He'll swim Up!, I waited But No Jack came Up.

I cried and ran Home as Quick as I could with a trail Of ice behind Me creeping Up from the Ground and freezing the Trees I ran In the castle crying to my father and Mother.

"Elsa what's Wrong, Why are you crying?" They Asked

"Jack is dead!" I sobbed

"What?, What Ever Happened?" Asked My Mother

"We were Skating and The Ice Under My feet started cracking, so Jack Pulled Me away and put Himself In the cracking Part, and it cracked and he fell in!" I cried.

"Oh Dear No!" Said Father, Then they left to tell His parents

I locked Myself In my room that Night, crying I now share A room with Anna.

She walked In and peeked Over My bed Were I was crying.

She Jumped On my Bed.

"Elsa are you Okay?" Asked the 5 year old

"No." I said Sobbing, She thought For a moment.

"Do You Wanna Build a Snow Man?" She asked.

I Looked Up teary eyed and smiled.

Then Since then for weeks we Built a snow man Named Olaf, Until One Night.

then she jumped On My Bed and started to shake Me,

"Elsa!, Wake up Wake up Wake up!" Said Anna

"Anna go Back to sleep." I said opening One Of My blue eyes

"UGH I Just Can't!" Said Anna as she flopped Over laying On Me

"The Skies awake so I'm Awake, So we Have to Play!" Said Anna

"Go Play by yourself!" I Said as I pushed Anna Off the Bed, Anna Laid On the Ground, Then she got an idea

she climbed Back On the Bed, "Do you Wanna Build a snowman?" She asked Just like She did when I there, But this time I Opened One Of my Eyes and smiled.

then we went Running Down the Hall giggling.

Then we Made it to a huge Room

"Do the Magic Do the Magic!" Said Anna

Then I twirled My Hands Making a snowball appear with magic snowflakes Dancing around.

"Ready?" I Asked "Uh Huh Uh Huh!" Said Anna smiling then I let My creation Fly Up In the Air and It Exploded and Made It snow.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Yelled Anna

"Watch This!" I said as I Picked Up the bottom Of my Dress and stomped my Foot and Made a sheet Of Ice Appear On the Floor.

Anna slipped away

then We were making a snowman, "Hi I'm Olaf an I Like Warm Hugs!" I said In A Funny Voice

"I love you Olaf!" said Anna then Anna was skating with Olaf Around While I was On the Back using snowy blast like a rocket.

then we were sliding Down a snow pile as if it was a slide.

Anna giggled "tickle bum!" Said Anna

Then Anna Jumped and Landed In a pile Of snow, She Got Up and Jumped Over But I caught Her With a snow pile.

Anna giggled and continued to Jump as I made the snow piles Bigger and bigger

"Catch me!" Said Anna

"gotcha!" I Said as I made another snow hill.

then Anna started going a little to fast...

"AGAIN!" Yelled Anna

"Wait!" I said

But Anna ignored and continued to Jump Faster And Faster.

"SLOW DOWN!" I yelled but then the rush made me Slip

"Weeeeeeee!" said Anna as she fell.

"ANNA!" I yelled then i went to shoot an snow flurry aiming at Anna's Feet, But it unfortunately Hit Anna's Forehead.

Anna grunted In Pain.

"Anna?" I Asked as I ran over Anna and sat down and Held Her In my Lap, Then I saw a white streak form On her Head.

"MAMA, PAPA!" I Yelled then Hugged Anna then I my foot touched the ground and making the room frost, and making the snow man fall,

My parents Came Rushing In.

"Elsa what have you done?" Asked My Father

"It was an accident, I'm sorry Anna." I said as I Hugged Her.

Then My Mother Picked her Up.

"Shes as cold as ice." Said My mother.

"I Know where to go." Said My father.

Then he went to his room and bung Back a map.

Then We Got On our Horse and rode Deep Into the forest., We went Past the Lake were Jack died a couple Days Ago, I looked at it and the hole he fell into was still there, Tears flooded my eyes, Because I'm Now starting to think it was all my fault Of Him dying.

Then We Made It to A Huge clearing with a bunch Of rocks Laying around.

"Hello, Please Help my daughter!" Said My father.

All in all long story short, they turned out to be trolls, They said I That My powers Will grow stronger and they took my sisters Memory away about my Powers,so Now I Have My Own Room, Years Later My parents Died when I Turned 18, Then came around the corner Was My coronation as Queen, That went well, Until Anna wanted to Marry a complete Stranger.

I said No After she said I "Shut her out" Then she Took My glove, I got mad and showed My Powers and ran away, I Made a Huge Ice palace and got a new Look, I Now call Myself "The snow Queen" Anna Came and I Froze Her heart On Accident And the stranger she wanted to Marry came and Kidnapped and I saw i set off An Internal Winter,

After that turns Out his Name Was Hans, And He is Quite the Jerk

Then years Later Anna and I found out we were Immortal, To go along with her husband Kristoff.

I Now live at My ice castle and I am Now 221 Years Old I Live with Olaf and Marshmallow, Sometimes Anna come to vsit Me, I Like that But I still Live sadly Because Of My Old Friends' Death.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

Hi My Name Is Jack frost I am I guardian To go along with North,Tooth,Bunny,and Sandy.

I was bored sitting On the window Ceil with My Dark Blue hoodie Pulled Over My white as snow Hair.

Then North Walked Over to Me.

"Uh.. Jack we Have some News." Said North.

"Huh?" I asked

"Manny has Chosen A New Guardian, And is ever So happens You Knew Her when she was Little." Said North.

"What?" I asked

"Yes Her Name I Elsa." Said North

When he said that Name It Rung In My head as if I knew the Name.

"Wheres Tooth?" I asked

North Pointed I and I rushed Over to her.

"Tooth I Need My Memories On Elsa." I told Her, she Smiled and Nodded she Bang Out My Memories.

I put My Hand Over it. Then...

"Hey Kiddo, Wanna Go and Play?" I asked.

"Do I?" she said Excited, We tipped Toed Down the hall as she Left Leaving snow behind Her.

We ran Outside In the Woods to a lake, she ran Out in the Middle Of it And stomped her foot and froze It.

"Good Job snowflake." I said,I Guess that was My Nickname for Her

Then I ran out and We Skated Around she stopped in the center Of the lake Laughing Out of breath, I Laughed as well But I stopped Laughing when I Looked Down at Her feet, I looked down and Saw the ice Under her was cracking. she watched It crack In fear.

"H-Hey Elsa W-Wanna Play a game?" I asked Nervously

"Jack do you Really think this Is the Time?" she asked.

"No,But a game that Might save you." I said to her

"O-Okay." she said Scared

"Lets Play Hopscotch Like we Do Everyday." I told her

Then I started Jumping around,

"it's as easy as One,two, three."I said As I bent Down and grabbed a staff, that I have now

"Alright Now it's your turn." I told her

she moved, Just a little Bit scared to Death.

"That's it, That's it." I said then I took the staff and wrapped it Around her Little waist and Pulled her to the thicker Ice.

she laughed, But then she noticed I had Pushed myself to the cracking Ice spot.

I looked at her worried Face as i gave he a Look at her telling her this it. But it looked like she didn't wanna Think that.

"Alright Jack it's your turn!" said Elsa teary eyed

"Goodbye Elsa." I Said, she went Confused then the ice broke under my Feet, and I Fell In.

"JACK!" she Yelled.

Then that was it Then I saw the Moon.

Then the Memory vanished.

"Elsa,...Elsa,..." I whispered a couple times Then it hit me!

"ELSA I REMEMBER HER SHE WAS THE PRINCESS!" I almost Yelled I remembered everything Now.

"Not No More shes the Queen, Well was But she Became Immortal, Which Means Jack, Shes Not 8 anymore." Said North

I remember Her WE WERE BEST FRIENDS and she Has Powers, Just Like Mine!

"Alright Were can I find Her?, Is she still in arendelle?" I asked

"No she She's High Up On the north Mountain." Said Bunny.

"And shes single!" said Tooth as she Gave Me a smile.

I playfully Rolled My eyes and Flew Off to Arenedelle I CAN'T WAIT I WAS GONNA SEE MY MY OLD BEST FRIEND!

* * *

**OMG YAYY! TELL ME WAS THAT A GOOD CHAPTER OR WHAT, LOVED IT! I'M PLANNING THIS TO BE A LONG STORY MAYBE EVEN UP TO LIKE 50 CHAPTERS BUT THAT MEAN I NEED YOUR HELP FOR SOME IDEAS TELL MY IN A REVIEW OF AN IDEA AND WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING OKAY THANKS FOR READING! XOXOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**JACK P.O.V**

I flew to Arendelle All the way up to the North Mountain where I found a Huge Ice castle.

I walked Up to It, Then a Huge snow Monster Up up and roared.

'I'm An Old Friend." I told Him He stopped Roaring, But kept Angry Eyes.

I walked Up the Stairs, And Knocked On the doors, They Opened By them selves.

I walked In and Looked Around.

Then A little Living snowman Came Sliding Down the Stair railing.

Snowballs Flew out after Him.

"I'm Not Done with You!" Called a voice

Then The MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMEN I HAVE EVER SEEN stepped Out.

With a snowball In her Hand she went to throw it But, She stopped When she Saw Me.

"J-Jack?" She asked

I Was starring at Her Admiring Her Long blonde French Braid,Light Blue Dress That showed Her Leg that sparkled as she Moved,and a long light blue kinda see through cape with Snow flake designs At the End.

I starred at Her, Then I snapped Back Into reality

I Nodded

"H-How Is this Possible?" She asked

"Well I rose and Manny saved Me." I told Her starring Into Her Big Beautiful Eyes.

I Backed Up.

"N-No this Isn't Possible!" She said.

"Wait a minute Is that for sure You Elsa?" I asked

She Nodded I jumped Out of Place like a Little girl Saw a spider.

"OH MY GOD HAVEN'T YOU GROWN YOUR SOOOO NOT 8 ANYMORE!" I almost Yelled

"No... I'm 221." She Told Me still shocked

"Elsa it's Me... Jack." I told Her.

she Slid Down the railing and Jumped At me and pulled me into a tight Hug.

"I Thought You were Gone For sure." She sobbed.

I Hugged Back to find out I was only a couple Inches taller than Her.

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V**

I couldn't Believe It! JACK IS ALIVE!, And He really Handsome..., SHUT UP ELSA SO NOT THE TIME!

Then we Heard a voice.

"Elsa?, Jack?, is that you?" Asked the Voice.

We Both turned around and saw Anna.

"Anna?" Asked Jack

"J-Jack Y-Your Alive?" Asked Anna.

Then Kristoff Stepped In.

"Hi Elsa Who's Your friend?" He asked.

"Anna? Haven't you grown?" Said Jack

"Lat Time I saw you, you were only 5." Said Jack

I Smiled and Nodded.

"Yep I'm 218." Said Anna

"How are you Back?, Was It man In the Moon?" She Asked

"Yep." Said Jack, I noticed He wasn't Paying attention and He was starring at Me, I acted like I didn't Notice.

Then I remembered to when Jack and I were Human.

_"DO I?"_

_"good job snowflake."_

_"Don't worry your not gonna fall in, lets play a game!"_

_"Do you really think this is the time for that?"_

_"It's as easy as 1,2,3"_

_"Alright Jack it's your turn!" _

_"Goodbye Elsa."_

_"JACK!"_

Elsa flinched when she noticed Anna was still babbling.

"Alright Anna what do you Need?" I asked Her.

"Oh Just to see if you were alright." Said Anna

"Yes I'm Fine." I tild Her

"Well thats good Kristoff and I Need to get Back to the castle."Said Anna.

I nodded and she waved Goodbye and Left.

"Why aren't you ruling the kingdom?" Asked Jack

"Because Im dangerous Okay!" I Admitted

"Elsa you're Not dangerous!" Said Jack

"Jack It Was My Fault You Died!" I told Him, Then I realized IT WAS MY FAULT, I HAVE TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM!

I backed Up and went Up the Stairs.

"Elsa Where are you going?" He asked

"You Have to Go, Please." I Pleaded.

"But I just got Here." Said Jack

"I know,But I don't wanna risk hurting you Again." I pleaded.

"Just Please go." I Pleaded again.

"No I'm not Leaving without you Elsa!' Said Jack.

"Yes you Are." I said As i shot a snow flurry towards the ground and made a snow monster, Two times the size of marshmallow.

He grabbed Jack and went down Stairs and threw Him Out.

"HEY!, PUT ME DOWN!" Yelled Jack

"Go away!' said the snow Monster in a deep voice.

I Just so happened to name the new snow monster blue berry.

Blue berry threw Jack down the steps, I watched From the Balcony.

"I'll BE BACK ELSA, I PROMISE!,... SNOWFLAKE?" Yelled Jack I flinched at that.

That's What he used to call me when I was a little Girl.

I went Back Inside With tears Flooding My eyes.

I just Had to throw out my Best friend, Because every second Of His death was my fault Why did I have to be cursed with these Powers,all they do is cause disaster! and I am Nothing but a Monster,A WITCH,A FREAK!

But,... I Think I'm In Love with Jack, NO IMPOSSIBLE!, I can't Love and he'll NEVER love me Back, it was my fault He died!

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

Yep!, I'm in Love with Elsa.

But why is she so scared?

_"But it was My fault you died!"_, I remembered.

Elsa, Elsa thinks it's Her Fault I died!, Which It wasn't

Then I Heard a Voice.

"Why Did You need Elsa?" it asked

I Looked Down and saw the Little Snowman

"Oh Because She's Been Chosen To become a Guardian." I told Him As I kneed Down to His height.

"I Know,I Know Im short,But Elsa made Me that way!" He Pointed at Me.

"Anyways, Why does Elsa think it was Her fault I died?" I asked

" I asked Her the same Qestion year ago, she Said because It was her fault She Landed On that spot,And she should Of went In isolation Earlier." Said the snowman, I Flinched

"I-Isolation?" I asked

"Yeah, After you Died Elsa Locked Herself In her room for 13 years And NEVER came out." Said the snowman.

I got Up and Back Up Nodding.

"I'll Be right Back!" I told Him then Shot away.

**OOOOHH! WHAT DO YOU THINK JACK IS GONNA DO? I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND I'LL WILL BE BACK TO MAKING ANOTHER ONE AS SOON AS I STRAIGHTEN MY BLUE ASS HAIR, AND YES MY PROFILE PICTURE IS ME!, DON'T JUDGE!, I MAY NOT BE THE BEST LOOK FISHY IN THE SEA, ALRIGHT WELL NOT AT ALL. ANYWAYS ASIDE THE FACT HERE COMES ANOTHER CHAPTER! XOXOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**ELSA P.O.V**

I paced Around terrified.

Remembering Jack's Words.

_"I'll be back for you Elsa!"_

The memory of Jack falling into The Ice Burned In My Memory.

"It Was My fault Anyways, I Should Of Locked Myself Up before!" I Told Myself, "He would Of Never Of gotten Hurt." I Finished.

I paced around Some More.

I noticed Ice sickles were starting to form on the Walls.

I looked Up at my walls As They started Red, With A tint Of Black.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

I Flew All to The North Pole.

I Jumped on the Balcony and Swung Open the Doors.

"Did Elsa Have A 13 Year Isolation?" I asked

"Yes, Why Do ask?" Asked North.

"I Need to see that Memory!" I blurted Out.

Tooth Flew Over to Me.

"You've Came to the Right Person." Said Tooth.

Then she Flew Out and grabbed Elsa's Memories.

she Put her Hand Over it and A huge Image Appeared where Everyone could See.

"Elsa? *knock knock* Do you wanna build a snowman?" Sang Little Anna  
"Come on lets go and play  
I never see you anymore" she sang as she slid down the down  
"Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away-  
We used to be best buddies" sang Anna as she was playing with some dolls  
"And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!-  
Do you wanna build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman." sang Anna as she peeked through the lock hole.

"go away Anna!' said Elsa from inside "ok byyyyyeeeee" sang Anna Then Elsa looked outside her window outside. then when she touched the window ceil it quickly frozen she gasped.

Then she was withher Father, He slipped a glove On her.

"You see the gloves will help, Conceal it" said Her Father

"don't feel it don't let it show." they both said at the same time.

Then Anna slipped down the hall to Elsa's door, She Looked about 8.

she Knocked On the door.

(knocks) "Do you want to build a snowman  
or ride our bike around the halls?" sang Anna as she went down the hall and down the Hall  
"I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
The pictures on the walls  
(Hang in there, Joan!)" Sang Anna as she Pointed to the picture  
"It gets a little lonely,  
All these empty rooms,  
Just watching the hours tick by  
(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)" sang Anna as she laid on the floor and starred and followed the clocks tick

Then it showed Elsa she Looked about 11

"I'm scared IT'S GETTING STRONGER!" She panicked, My eyes Widened As I watched

"being scared will only Make it worse, Calm Down." said her father

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME!,Please I don't wanna hurt you!" said Elsa her Mother that looked a lot like Elsa with Brown Hair cuffed Her hands around her mouth.

Then it showed Anna, she Looked about 15

then slipped down the hall she went to stop at Elsa's door, But she just walked away.

then Anna ran to her Parents and Hugged them "see you in two weeks." Said Anna

then It showed Elsa, she was now 18

she Gave a bow.

"Do you Have to go?" She asked

"You'll Be fine Elsa." said Her Father. then It showed Elsa and Anna's Parents Getting On a boat, Then It showed the same boat in a storm the a huge wave push the boat Under water.

Then it showed a funeral, But Elsa wasn't there.

Then it showed Anna walking down the hall to Elsa's Room.

she Knocked On the door.

"Elsa? please I know you're in there." Anna sang in a weak voice

"people Have been asking were you've Been, they say have courage, And I'm trying To I'm right out here for you Just let me in!" Sang Anna

then she leaned against the door. "We only Have each other, it's me and you, what are we gonna do?" she asked as she slid Down the door.

"Do you Wanna Build a snowman?" She asked In a weak voice.

Then it showed Elsa leaning against the Door, She shut her eyes Then It showed Her room completely Frozen, She hid face in knees.

then the Image Disappeared.

I Backed Up With My stomach Twisting Up inside.

That's What My Best friend Did after I Died, Which Made Me sad, With Now me Being in Love with her now, I just wanted her to be free, Not live in fear!

"And Uh Jack We Have One more i think you should See." said Tooth.

Then she Made the image reappear.

Anna Was In Elsa's Ice castle., then Elsa stepped out.

"you look different, and a good different!, and this place!" said Anna "thank you i never knew what i was capable of!" i said looking at the place letting Her admire it.

"Thank you." i she smiling.

"look Elsa if i knew!" said Anna trying to get closer to her.

she backed up. "No it's alright you don't have to apologize, but you should go." i said walking towards the railing.

"but we just got here!" said Anna "i know but you belong down in arendelle" she said trying to make them leave

"but so do you!" said Anna. "No Anna i belong here,were i can be who i am without hurting anyone!" said Elsa . "uh about about that.." said Anna then a voice was counting

"wait who is that?" i asked then a snowman came running in "hi i'm Olaf and i like warm hugs!" said Olaf. "Olaf?"she said suprised "you built me, remember that?" said Olaf.

"and your alive?" she asked.

"i think so?" said Olaf as he moved his little stick fingers jack chuckled it made me happy to hear him laugh.

"he's just like the one we built as kids!, we were so close we can be like that again!" said Anna

"no we can't goodbye anna." she said as she tried to walk away. "Elsa please wait!" said Anna. "no i'm just trying to protect you!" she said as she walked up the steps.

"you don't have to protect me, i'm not afraid!, please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door because it the first time in forever, i finally understand!, for the first time in forever we can do this in hand in hand." sang Anna as she chased her up the stairs.

"we can head down this mountain together, you don't have to like in feeeeeaaaarrr, because for the first time in forever, i will be right here." sang anna as they reached a large room with the balcony. "Anna, please go back home, your life awaits, go enjoy the sun and open up the gates." Elsa sang., Quiet a beautiful Voice!

"yeah i know but." said Anna but she stopped her.

"i know you mean well just leave me be, yes i'm alone but i'm alone and free!" she sang as she walked out to the balcony and then noticed Anna followed her she turned away and tried to walk away.

"just stay away and you'll be safe from meeeeee!" sang Elsa as she walked back inside.

"actually were not!" sang Anna, "what do you men your not?" Elsa sang facing her.

"i get the feeling you don't know!" sang Anna

"what do i not know?" i Elsa sang

"arendells in deep, deep, deep,deep, snow." sang Anna.

"what?" she asked scared

"you kinda set off an eternal winter, every where." said Anna.

"everywhere?!" she said getting even more scared.

"but thats alright you can just unfreeze it!" said Anna.

"no i can't, i don't know how!" she said holding her hand.

"sure you can i know you can, because its the first time in forever!" sang Anna

then a blizzard started wiping around Her.

"i'm such a fool i can't be freeeeee!" she sang, Anna babbled.

"no escape from the storm inside me!" she sang out loud.

'can't control the curse!" she sang

"we can do this thing to together!" sang Anna

"i'm afraid you'll only make it worse!" she sang at the top of her lungs

"there's so much fear!" she sang as she looked at her reflection.

Anna babbled.

"your not safe here!" she sang but Anna wouldn't listen.

"we can make the sun shine bright!" sang Anna.

I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-IIIIII CAN'T!" she yelled at the lot of her lungs and set icy blast everywhere. she turned around and saw Anna kneeing down clutching at her chest she gasped and kristoff running In.

Then then image Disappeared.

"What Happened After?" I asked

"Well that just showed That Elsa froze Anna's heart, And after That Anna froze, But then thawed." Said Tooth, Bunny Nodded.

I Just turned away and flew to Elsa's Castle.

**WOW HOPE YOU LIKED IT!, I DID! PLEASE NO REVIEWS ON SPELLING ERRORS I JUST GOT SOME FAKE NAILS PUT ON, AND IT'S REALLY FUCKING HARD TO TYPE!, WHICH IS WHY IM TRYING TO KEEP THIS A LITTLE SHORTER THAN I USUALLY DO, WELL HOPED YOU LIKED IT! XOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**JACK P.O.V**

I flew to Elsa's Castle and Landed On the balcony.

She was Pacing Back in forth, I noticed The Walls were red with a tint Of black.

"Get it together!" She said as she Walked around hugging herself.

"control it!" Said Elsa

"Don't feel,Don't feel,Don't feel DON'T FEEL!" She said Frustrated

Then she Looked around to see Her castle Walls were cracking and sharp Ice sickles Began to close in on the walls.

she stood There In the Middle.,

I jumped Down From Hiding.

"Elsa are you alright?" I asked, She turned Around and saw Me, She flinched and Backed Up.

"Please just stay away." Said Elsa, then the castle's walls turned a golden/silver color.

I Looked around. at the walls color.

she was Now scared/frustrated.

"Hmm, I Think you just Need to Have a little Fun." I said To Her smirking.

"Jack,No., the Last time we Did That it went wrong, now Just Please leave." She said firmly, But a like shaky.

"Elsa that wasn't your fault." I told Her

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V**

Great Now Jack is Lying to Me that it was My Fault when I Know It was.r

So then why is he trying to Cover for Me?

I Backed Up some More, Then a group of People Came Busting in.

One was Fat,dressed in red, and had a white Beard. Another Looked Like a tall Kangroo,One was a feathery women, and One was a yellow short man.

"Jack We Came to Help You!" said the fat Man in a Russian accent.

"W-Who is this?, wait that doesn't matter!, you have to go!" I Panicked

"No Elsa! this time I'm Not Leaving Without you!" Said Jack.

Without saying anything I Made 3 large Snow monsters.

I Now Have 5 snow monster Because I Know Jack is sneaky and now his whole group of friends came.

Then all three snow Monsters threw them Out. I Watched From the Balcony.

Then I Heard Jack say something that took my breath away, and didn't want it Back. "I LOVE YOU ELSA!" He yelled I turned away teary eyed and went Back inside.

I Laid down with the words that he just said racing around in my mind.

"_I LOVE YOU ELSA!"_

I Wanted to Hear it aga My in,and again.

Then soon I fell asleep.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

THERE I SAID IT!

I sat quietly Beside North Looking down at the Earth laying my Head On my arms with My Hoodie on my head.

North sighed "Are you alright Jack?" He asked.

"No." I sadly answered

"You Know what this Means Right?" Asked North.

"No." I answered

"Jack this Means, You fell In Love with Elsa!" Said North.

"Me,-Her,-NO!,-" I Lied "Yes." I told Him

"Jack Then if your in love with Her why is she Back there and your here?" He asked

"Because she Keeps Kicking Me out Because she thinks she'll Hurt me." I answered.

"Then Just tell Her what Happened and your feelings For her." Said North.

I thought For a second, and Looked at Him, He Looked at Me, Then I turned around and shot away towards Elsa's Ice castle.

I Got there and saw that Elsa was looking out On her Balcony.

But then I saw the 5 snow monsters how am i gonna get threw?

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V**

I Was Looking out On My Balcony Happy as Ever

But the Idea of Jack and I Being together can Only Stay a dream to me, Then I heard A Loud Crashing Sound, I Looked down at Marshmallow fighting Off,... Jack "does he Ever Give up?" I Asked My self.

I Stared at the two Fighting "Marshmallow stop, J-Just dont let him in!" I Yelled Marshmallow nodded and walked back to His Postion.

**WHOAAAA HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER! WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? WILL JACK TELL ELSA'S HIS FEELINGS FOR HER? OR WILL ELSA KICK HIM OUT AGAIN,... OR WILL IT COME TO THE LAST OPTION AND JACK HAVE TO GIVE HER SOME DREAM SAND AND KIDNAP HER READ MORE TO FIND OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

STILL** ELSA P.O.V**

I watched Jack Stare Up at Me, I turrned Around.

"ELSA WAIT!" He Yelled from outside.

I turned and Looked Back to see He flew Up and Landed On the Balcony I gasped and Backed Up wondering how he got Past the snow monsters.

"Elsa, Just Let Me Explain." Said Jack, I backed away some more.

"No Jack you Have to Leave!" I Told Him as it started snowing.

"No! wait Elsa!" said Jack as I turned away to walk away.

He Landed Right in front of me and took out some yellow sand.

Then he took the yellow sand and blew it in my Face, I felt dizzy My knees caved In, and All i remember is before I fell, Jack caught Me and everything went Black.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

I Caught her before she fell to the ground.

I Looked at her, she was so beautiful, she was beautiful for whatever she does.

I starred at her for a moment, I Kissed her forehead,then the tip of her nose, then I pressed my cold lips against hers, I feel like I've been waiting Millions of years to do that, when I've really been waiting 300 years.

I Jumped Out and off of the Balcony and shot away with Her In my arms holding her Like a baby.

I flew to the North Pole And I explain to north what happened and He decided to Put Elsa In a room and cuff Her with Hand Cuffs so she won't try and run away.

I remembered when I Kissed Her,... I couldn't stop thinking of it.

ONE HOUR LATER.

* * *

**ELSA P.O.V**

I Woke In a small Room, I Looked Around.

I saw a window and went to run to It, But something Stopped me, I Looked Down And saw Hand cuffs that covered My whole Hands.

I stepped Over them and Looked Outside, "North Pole." I whispered. Then The Fat man from Earlier stepped In.

"Why did you bring me here?" I Asked.

"Jack needs to tell you something." Said the Man.

"But I'm a danger to Everyone, Just please Let me go!" I pleaded.

"Just let Him speak." He said then turned around and opened the Door.

"By the way I'm north." He smiled Then turned Around and closed the Door,

I stood there In shock, I Looked Down to see the Hand Cuffs were Freezing.

I pulled At them as hard as I could, then I Heard Jack walking towards the Door, the the Walls started to rumble and break down, I broke free and ran out.

* * *

**JACK P.O.V**

"Well there she goes." Said Bunny as we all starred out of now the Half Room.

There was a blizzard whipping Around Harshly.

Without Thinking, I ran out Into the Blizzard To Look for Her.

I Am in love with Her, And I Just Need for her to Be in my arms.

I turned around and around, Until I saw a girl's figure, I saw a braid whipping around to go along with her Cape.

"ELSA!" I yelled trying to stay on my Feet, she turned Back, And when she saw Me she Turned to run.

"ELSA WAIT!" I yelled

she stopped and Turned around.

"Jack Please Just stay away, Please I don't want to hurt you!, No, Not again!" She said filled with fear.

"Elsa I can't stay away from you,... B-Because I Love you!" I told Her.

"Jack Please!" She said Wiping a tear Off her face.

"Elsa it wasn't your fault I died!" I told Her.

She turned and went to run away, But I grabbed her By her Wrist and swung her around, And without thinking I pressed My cold lips against Hers.

**WHOOOOOOAAA OMG FINALLY THE FIRST KISS! PEOPLE HAVE BEEN MESSAGING ME,"WHEN ARE THEY GONNA KISS?" AND WELL THERE IT IS! YOU GUYS ARE JUST LOVING THIS LOVE.**

**JACK: BEDS OVER THERE**

**ELSA: OKAY FINE GO PUT ON YOUR PJS AND ILL READ YOU A FAIRY TALE**

**JACK: ...**

**ELSA: XD**


End file.
